the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Azalea
Summary Azalea was a mental model from a version of the Arpeggio of Blue Steel Verse that was taken over by a Mass Effect Verse some time before the events of The Ancient Ones II. Her AI was suppressed, and sold to Tadayoshi, who believed it was a simple system along the lines of Siri on a smartphone, but just used a Union Core for improved processing power. During the events of the 2nd Ancient Ones, Wilfre stole Azalea's Union Core, transforming her into his own ship. They battled the Ockham's Razor several times, until a final confrontation above Tadayoshi's homeworld proved to be the last battle between the two forces. During the battle, Wilfre teleported those directly involved to Antarctica in what would be revealed at a version of the Ars Nova Cadenza Arpeggio of Blue Steel Verse. Azalea was able to destroy the Ockham's Razor, but due to the prolonged battle, was left with considerably weakened shields. Soon after, she was forced into the water, where Kongou arrived and sunk her. Personality Azalea, much like Kongou was for some time, is obsessed with following the Fleet of Fog Admiralty Code. However, due to exposure to Wilfre's magic, her interpretation of the Admiralty Code has been extremely corrupted, to the point that she believes that the Fog should wage total war on humanity, and attack any and all human civilizations, including those on land and those holding civilians. She is easily excited over the chance to destroy things with her weapons, and takes any correction on her views of the Admiralty Code as a personal insult. Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-A | Up to 6-B with main weapons; Up to 5-B with Super Graviton Cannon Name: Azalea Gender: N/A (ship); Female (Mental Model) Age: Unknown (Does not age); Mental model appears to be in her late 20's/Early 30's Origin: Arpeggio of Blue Steel (OC) Classification: '''Heavy Battleship; Fog Ship; Sentient Artificial Intelligence '''Attack Potency: Small Building Level | Weapons range from City Level to Country Level depending on weapon and charge time, with Super Gravity Cannon topping out at Planet Level+ Speed: Subsonic+ | Subsonic FTE on/in water (Same as before); Mach 25 (maximum atmospheric flight speed); Mach 364 (space flight speed); Instantaneous (via Jump Drive) Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class M Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Class GJ on/in water, Class TJ+ in air, and Class PJ in space (all via ramming) Durability: Large Building Level; Should be noted that the Union Core itself only has around Wall Level durability (however, Azalea keeps her Union Core inside of her Mental Model, meaning that to get to it would require a Large Building Level attack anyway) | Usually Continent Level, up to Large Planet Level+ depending on how much energy is diverted to shields Stamina: Extremely high (can not be fatigued, and has a very long-lasting power source) | Limitless (has a ZPE Generator) Range: Extended human melee range | Several thousand miles effective firing range, with multiversal traveling range Standard Equipment: None notable, aside from her ship and its contents (run by a SingleCore GI Union Core) | Torpedoes (Thanatonium-based corrosive warheads, acoustic warheads, lightning torpedoes, various decoys, nuclear torpedoes, antimatter torpedoes, or conventional torpedoes; 6 launch tubes); Photon cannons (269 cannons of various caliber on deck; These fire energy beams, cutter beams, tractor beams, photon beams, and can fire conventional rounds, nuclear warhead shells, plasma shots, light-flash shots, and antimatter warheads; When firing long range or high power shots, they open up their barrels (in order to prevent overheating); Cannons include 25 inch cannons x2; 17.5 inch cannons x3; 14 inch cannons x14; 7 inch cannons x12; 5 inch cannons x4; 88mm anti-aircraft dual autocannons x19; 20mm anti-aircraft dual autocannons x215; Missiles (uses same types of warheads as torpedoes, plus Barrier defense missiles and various modern warheads, including thermobaric; 120 missile launchers); High-Voltage discharger; Super-Graviton Cannon; Wave Motion Compulsory Conversion Device Armor; Klein Field; Graviton Engine/Type-S x250; Various radar and tracking systems; Various weapons guidance systems; Various hacking software; Thanatonium-based corrosive mines (x40); Zero-Point Energy Generator (x1); Electronic warfare shielding; Inertial compensators; thermal shielding; transitional canopy/window tinting; anti-radiation shielding; magnetic shielding; electromagnetic shields; particle shields; Laser-resistant shielding; Anti-Plasma Shielding; Food processors; Crew/Vehicle teleportation system; Tractor Beam; Multiversal navicomputer system; Multiversal communications system; shields and statistics analyzer; upgraded sensory suites; Flares; Infrared decoys; Chaff Pods; electronic countermeasures suite; signal jammers; stealth systems; power shield; active decoys Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: The Supreme Flagship of the Fleet of Fog may lock out her ship (or grant the ability to lock out her ship to other Fog ships), leaving her restrained or unable to use her ship; Klein Field/shields may fail if oversaturated; Will die if her Union Core is destroyed; Repairs and regeneration are dependent on a supply of nanomaterials; She is unable to create improvised and creative solutions to issues like humans can, limiting her strategic capabilities; She is mentally unstable | Same as Mental Model, plus she can not control any part of her that is broken off of the main ship through damage (but is able to retrieve the nanomaterials in order to rebuild her ship); Submerging herself limits her weapon options to torpedoes and corrosive missiles (she is unable to use her guns or graviton cannon underwater), and slows her speed; Torpedo and warhead use is limited to how many of each projectile she has, and thus requires her to restock ammunition (her main guns do not require this) Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman physical characteristics; barrier/shield generation; perfect control over her ship; regeneration (low-godly, provided there is a large enough source of nanomaterials nearby); weapon creation (through energy manipulation); Energy manipulation; Nanomaterial manipulaton; can be submerged; Does not need oxygen; Enhanced senses, including various scanning and detection methods, instruments can pick up an extremely wide range of sound, can see in Infrared, Thermographic, Ultraviolet, Supercolor, Telescopic, Micro, Night, and (aboard her own ship) Panoramic vision, has enhanced smell, taste, touch, and hearing, can sense electromagnetic fields, has life-sensing (can tell if a being is living or deceased, as well as estimate injuries and their effects and seriousness); has early warning systems, can detect number and type of lifeforms, vehicles, and equipment in an area, and can adjust the sensitivity of all senses; Shapeshifting (can change her appearance at will as part of her control over her nanomaterials); Afterimage creation; Duplication (is able to create more mental models with nanomaterials); Vehicular Mastery (specifically, over her own ship); Can communicate with seagulls; Immortality (Type 1: Longevity) | Limited Antimatter Manipulation; Has various high power weapons and shielding; Energy manipulation; Nanomaterial manipulaton; can be submerged; Does not need oxygen; various scanning and detection methods including Sonar, Radar, and various tracking systems; Homing attacks; Limited gravity manipulation (has a graviton cannon); Hacking/Computer Data gathering/mining; Software writing/coding and alteration; Space flight; Teleportation; Flight '''Guide: Mental Model | Ship Additional Statistics Birthplace: Unknown Residency: None Place of Death: Antarctica, Earth, Arpeggio of Blue Steel Verse Mental Model Weight: 110 lbs (49.9 kg) Mental Model Height: 5'6" (168 cm) in heels; 5'4" (163 cm), without heels Length (Ship): '''219.8 meters '''Beam (Ship): 64.2 meters Draft (Ship): 13.1 meters Displacement (Ship): 43,080 metric tons (Before upgrades) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Relationship Status: Single Affiliation: Herself; Fleet of Fog (Claimed); Wilfre (Forced) Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: VS Kongou: Kongou defeated a crippled Azalea during the battle against Wilfre, sinking her with ease. This was easily accomplished due to Azalea having already lost the use of her shields. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Characters